


Confrontation

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acceptance, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan, Gen, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Midnight conversations





	Confrontation

Bucky cornered her at midnight after she'd sent Jane and Bruce to bed, locking down their labs for at least twelve hours since neither of them had left them for two days, three days after Grandpa Steve went home.

"So?" Bucky began, startling her, she'd forgotten his quirk about sitting in the dark and just waiting for his target to arrive.

"Holy..., Sergeant Barnes, you surprised me." Morgan said, trying to calm her breathing.

"Sit down, kid." Bucky told her, pushing out a chair for her to sit across from him at the table.

Morgan approached it warily but sat down.

"I know that man was Steve, he was older and sadder but still Steve." Bucky told her, "I want to know how."

Morgan sighed, "Time travel, I was born in the future and came to the past to hang out."

"Bullshit." Bucky said.

"It's true, but it's complicated because techniquely what Grandpa did was dimension hopping." Morgan explained.

"Dimension hopping?" Bucky asked.

"Okay, so, you have a group of people, like the Avengers, each person makes a choice in one timeline and sets off a chain reaction. However, in another timeline one of those people makes a different choice making a different timeline. A divergence, for example what if Captain America refused to join the Avengers, said he was done fighting wars after they woke him up? In one timeline he probably did and set off a series of events that differ from our own." Morgan explained.

"So, your presence here changed our future?" Bucky asked.

"No, I don't think so, in my timeline my Thor talked about Jane and her friend who tazered him, which I did here. I'm pretty sure I always go back, but maybe in that timeline I also chose to go home." Morgan said.

"So, what made the new timeline?" Bucky asked curiously, "What changed?"

"I made a decision." Morgan said, softly, "I hacked SHIELD and found your files and sent them to the Avengers."

"Why?" Bucky asked, shocked, "You didn't know me."

Morgan bit her lip, "Maybe not, but you helped raise me in my time, you were my Uncle, like Steve was my Grandpa." Morgan looked at him, "How could I leave you there, how could I pretend I didn't know?"

"Darcy." Steve said softly from the doorway.

They both turned to look at him surprised.

"How long you been there, punk?" Bucky asked, reaching out to him.

"Long enough." Steve said as he sat next to him.

"So, who are you? Where you came from, I mean, how do you know us?" Steve asked.

Morgan hesitated, "Mr. Stark's my dad, well not this one, not really, I mean genetically yeah but, time travel."

"And Pepper?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, they know, the truth, and Natasha knows Mr. Stark's my dad, probably only a matter of time before she figures it out or tries to kill me, one or the other." Morgan shrugged.

"You can't guess? Aren't you close to the Avengers of you timeline?" Bucky asked.

Morgan looked at them.

"She's dead there, isn't she?" Steve asked softly.

"Yeah, her and Mr. Stark." Morgan whispered.

"That's why you came back." Bucky said.

Morgan nodded, "I just wanted to know about him, maybe meet him once or twice, I didn't mean to get caught up in Thor or SHIELD, but then I remembered all the stories I used to be told about the first time you guys worked together and how Uncle Bucky never talked about where he was and so, I hacked SHEILD while we were in Timbuktu and found him." Morgan told them, "I couldn't pretend I didn't, my Uncle was broken in ways that couldn't be fixed, no matter how they tried, pieces of him were just gone because it was years later that you found him, that he was woken up for a mission."

Bucky gripped Steve's hand tightly, "What do you mean by gone?"

Morgan paused and looked at them, "I mean gone, my Uncle Bucky and my Grandpa weren't together like you two, you loved each other, that doesn't change, I don't think it every will, but..., not like that, not anymore. To much had changed you I suppose."

"What did he do?" Steve asked.

Morgan smiled, "Grandpa made a divergent timeline of his own, he went back to right after he went under, he and his team went and rescued Bucky from the Soviets, he still lost the arm but he came home. He married Peggy and adopted a little girl after destroying the Red Room."

"Natasha." Bucky said.

Morgan nodded, "She decided to run for President, and who was going to dare tell Captain America's daughter no, foreign born or not, first woman and foreign born President."

Steve smiled, perhaps a little pained.

"He had a life with both of them, they came out later, when it was safe, but it was all three of you, Peggy, Bucky, and Steve, you were a family. Nothing changed that." Morgan assured Steve.

"What about the me that couldn't...?" Bucky asked.

"You got married, I'm not saying who, but you were happy, it wasn't the way you love Steve, that life-long want and need, but it was..." Morgan paused, "You called it hope and safety, knowing that there was no expectations only love. It was a quiet love, a trickle of water instead of a vast ocean. You needed the trickle then, not the ocean, and all Grandpa had to give was ocean."

"Ocean's nice to look at but sometimes it's overwhelming, frightening." Bucky nodded, "I..., if I was stuck, and they..., they wiped me I can get why the ocean'd be too much."

"Bucky." Steve whispered and drew Bucky into his arms, "You know I'd never do a thing you don't want."

"Yeah, punk, think I got that when an alternate version of you let me love someone else." Bucky sniffled a little.

"I think that's enough about time travel and alternate universes, how about some hot cocoa?" Morgan asked.

"That cocoa you made the other night?" Bucky asked, perking up a little.

"I was thinking Sarah Roger's recipe." Morgan said, "It's the best for soothing troubled minds."

Steve smiled, "We taught you those, didn't we?"

"Yeah, you taught me a lot." Morgan grinned.

"Oh my god, we taught her how to make a ration bomb!" Bucky shouted.

There was a crack as a cup shattered in the kitchen.

"You taught my daughter how to what now?!" Tony Stark shouted as he appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

\---

A/n: I know the end seems abrupt but it felt right to stop there.

This was just supposed to be Morgan/Darcy and Bucky talking but no Steve had to show up and then Tony.

Why can't anything go as planned?

Anyway, here you go, enjoy. And once again feel free to give suggestions on what you want to happen, they might inspire me to write.


End file.
